tttefandomcom-20200213-history
One Good Turn
One Good Turn is the nineteenth episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out. Plot Bill and Ben are sent to work in the yard, and as a reward for their hard work, they are allowed to have a go on the turntable. Unfortunately, Bill is sent onto the same line as Ben, and they end up buffer to buffer. Each blames the other for the incident, and they decide to give each other the silent treatment and badmouth one another to BoCo and Edward. Eventually, Edward and BoCo, at the end of their tether, ask the Fat Controller to intervene. The Fat Controller decides to give them BoCo's heavy goods train, and Ben claims to be able to pull it himself. When he discovers the train is too heavy for him, the twins realise their mistake and work together to pull the train. Characters * Edward * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Quarry-master (cameo) Locations * Sodor China Clay Company * Wellsworth * Arlesburgh Harbour * Three Tier Bridge * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Shunting Yards * Callandale Fishing Yard Trivia * This episode was originally titled "One Good Turn...". * When Bill and Ben reply "Oh yes sir, of course" to Sir Topham Hatt at the China Clay Works, there is a building in the background on the left hand side of the screen with the word 'Steve' written on it. This could be a reference to the crew member Steve Asquith. * This episode was adapted from the magazine stories Head On and Pulling Together by Andrew Brenner. Goofs * Ben was meant to be surprised when he sees Bill puffing towards him on the same line, but instead he is smiling. * During the side-on shot of Bill and Ben, Ben's front wobbles and then he suddenly rises briefly. Also, Ben's face is loose at the bottom. * It is clear during the side shot of Bill and Ben hitting into each other that they are being pushed. Their wheels do not move. * When Ben pulls up beside BoCo, the film becomes jittery. * When Ben is pulling the train, his back wheels seem to be derailed. * When Bill and Ben cross the bridge the second time, a sheep is tipped over. * In the restored version, Ben is not seen pulling up alongside BoCo. * When the narrator says, "Even kind Edward lost patience", one of the twins runs past Edward on a track right next to him, but in the very next shot, when Edward says, "All this grumbling spreads bad atmosphere in the yard", Edward suddenly changes to the track that BoCo arrives on a few seconds later. Then when BoCo arrives, he moves back to the same track as before. Lastly, in the close-up of Edward smiling, he moves back to BoCo's track. * When Edward says "All this grumbling spreads bad atmosphere in the yard!", his brake pipe is crooked. * When Edward is talking to BoCo, his face is off centre. * When the Fat Controller says "If you do not behave, I shall not allow you here again", a faded smile is visible behind his scowl. * When the narrator says "The twins grumbled about each other all day", BoCo's eyes are wonky. * Throughout much of the episode, a smudge of blu-tak can be seen above Bill's face. * In the side shot of Bill and Ben, the train of trucks on the foreground siding has disappeared. * At the end, Ben is still for a couple of seconds before he starts to move forward. Merchandise * Buzz Books - The Mischievous Twins In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:OneGoodTurn...titlecard.png|Original UK title card File:OneGoodTurnRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:OneGoodTurnNewZealandtitlecard.png|New Zealand title card File:OneGoodTurnUStitlecard.png|US title card File:OneGoodTurnSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:OneGoodTurnPortugueseTitlecard.PNG|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:OneGoodTurnSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:OneGoodTurnGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:OneGoodTurnFinnishtitlecard.jpg|Finnish title card OneGoodTurn1.png OneGoodTurn2.png OneGoodTurn3.png OneGoodTurn4.png OneGoodTurn5.png OneGoodTurn6.png OneGoodTurn7.png OneGoodTurn8.png OneGoodTurn9.png File:OneGoodTurn10.png File:OneGoodTurn11.png File:OneGoodTurn12.png File:OneGoodTurn13.png File:OneGoodTurn14.png File:OneGoodTurn15.png File:OneGoodTurn16.png File:OneGoodTurn17.png File:OneGoodTurn18.png File:OneGoodTurn19.png File:OneGoodTurn20.png File:OneGoodTurn21.png File:OneGoodTurn22.png File:OneGoodTurn23.png File:OneGoodTurn24.png File:OneGoodTurn25.png File:OneGoodTurn26.png File:OneGoodTurn27.png File:OneGoodTurn28.png File:OneGoodTurn29.png File:OneGoodTurn30.png File:OneGoodTurn31.png|Bill on the turntable File:OneGoodTurn32.png File:OneGoodTurn33.png File:OneGoodTurn34.png File:OneGoodTurn35.png File:OneGoodTurn36.png File:OneGoodTurn37.png File:OneGoodTurn38.png OneGoodTurn38.png OneGoodTurn39.png OneGoodTurn40.png OneGoodTurn41.png OneGoodTurn42.png OneGoodTurn43.png OneGoodTurn44.png OneGoodTurn45.png OneGoodTurn46.png OneGoodTurn47.png OneGoodTurn48.png OneGoodTurn49.png OneGoodTurn50.png OneGoodTurn51.png OneGoodTurn52.png OneGoodTurn53.png OneGoodTurn54.png|Edward OneGoodTurn55.png|Sir Topham Hatt in his office OneGoodTurn56.png OneGoodTurn57.png OneGoodTurn58.png OneGoodTurn59.png OneGoodTurn60.png OneGoodTurn61.png OneGoodTurn62.png OneGoodTurn63.png OneGoodTurn64.png OneGoodTurn65.png OneGoodTurn66.png OneGoodTurn67.png OneGoodTurn68.png OneGoodTurn69.png OneGoodTurn70.png OneGoodTurn71.png OneGoodTurn72.png OneGoodTurn73.png OneGoodTurn74.png OneGoodTurn75.png OneGoodTurn76.png OneGoodTurn77.png File:OneGoodTurn39.jpg|Deleted scene File:OneGoodTurn40.jpg File:OneGoodTurn41.png File:OneGoodTurn42.png File:OneGoodTurn43.png File:OneGoodTurn44.PNG File:OneGoodTurn45.PNG File:OneGoodTurn46.PNG File:OneGoodTurn47.PNG File:Flatbed.png File:OneGoodTurn.jpg File:SodorRiverBridge.png|Bill and Ben File:Wellsworthyard.jpg File:OneGoodTurn35.PNG File:OneGoodTurn36.PNG File:OneGoodTurn2.jpg|Deleted scene File:OneGoodTurn3.jpg|Deleted scene File:OneGoodTurn4.jpg File:OneGoodTurn5.jpg File:OneGoodTurn7.PNG|BoCo File:OneGoodTurn8.jpg File:OneGoodTurn9.jpg|Deleted Scene File:TheMischievousTwins(Buzz Book).png|Buzz book Episode File:One Good Turn - British Narration|UK Narration File:One Good Turn - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes